


The sneeze fic

by Iittlesparkle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iittlesparkle/pseuds/Iittlesparkle
Summary: Phil tweeted "I just sneezed at the exact same moment as a stranger and we shared a smile and we are now forever sneeze bros" on the 9th of April 2018, here is the fic inspired by this tweet, with Dan as the stranger.





	The sneeze fic

Phil was looking absentmindedly at the people passing-by while sipping his iced coffee. It was a nice day of April, spring was slowly showing but it wasn't overwhelmingly hot yet, just like he liked it. The combination of the coffee’s freshness and the light breeze messing with his hair made him feel truly _content_ , something he hadn’t feel in a while, he was anxious all the time as he was planning a tour all around the world to meet his subscribers. When he started his youtube channel all those years ago, he didn’t even think of how far he’d come. He loved his job, but sometimes all the planning and the exposition was hard to handle, thus this nice afternoon was needed.

Really everything was perfect, from the warm weather, to the coffee’s bitter-sweet taste. Except for one thing, and really it wasn’t anyone fault that Phil had such bad allergies. He had tried some treatments, but every year around spring, he was met with the itchy feeling in the back of his throat and the oh so dreaded sneezes. He actually didn’t like being around people in April and May because of how much he sneezed. So of course, being outside at this moment of the year wasn’t very wise. Phil didn’t tend to be very wise most of the time anyway. He just rolled with what he wanted in the moment, and in this moment, he had wanted an iced coffee and some time on a bench.

He felt it coming, his nose started to itch even more and his eyes to swell, and here it was: he sneezed hard, his eyes crying on their own accord. He lifted his head immediately when he heard someone sneezed at the exact same time. His gaze fell on the young man on the bench in front of him, all in brown curls and rosy cheeks. He was smiling, visibly aware of the situation too. Phil couldn’t help to notice the deep dimple in his cheek, making his smile even more appealing. He wondered how he didn’t notice the handsome man, apparently in front of him the whole time. Phil smiled back, kind of awkwardly, what were the social rules in that kind of situation? Was he supposed to shake his hand and call him his _sneeze bro_? He presumed he should just go back to his previous activity, which was just looking at nothing. But now, every time he tried to look in front of him, his eyes were falling on this weird guy, still watching him with big brown eyes.

Suddenly Phil didn’t have to think anymore when the brown-haired boy stood up and sat next to Phil again. He gasped, now he really didn’t know what to do, but this time, he had the feeling he was supposed to.

‘’Allergies?’’ He finally heard next to him, in a voice much too attractive to be true. He finally turned at the handsome stranger, deciding that what he wanted now was to speak to him, and as usual, he was going to.

‘’Yeah, actually. It sucks, right?’’ He choked out, his voice a little bit high pitched and way too awkward.

‘’Yeah … Hm, I not going to act like I don’t know you, I watch your videos Phil. I didn’t want to come and talk to you because I would have felt too much of a crazy fan but as the conversation is already engaged… I really like them.’’ He breathed out, as if he had been holding it in. Phil felt a smile creeped on his face as he replied.

‘’Wait really? It’s rare to see people like, well like you watch my videos. You know what I mean you’re not like …”

‘’A 15 years old girl? Yeah, I get that a lot.’’ He giggled. At this point Phil realised he didn’t even as his name, and god knows why, it was the only thing he wanted to know in that moment.

‘’Wait, what’s your name? I’m sorry I didn’t even ask, we were taking a tangent.’’ Phil laughed.

‘’I’m Dan.’’ He gave Phil his dimpled-smile again, and Phil knew he was a goner.

-

They continued chatting, and Phil was sneezing continuously, but he didn’t care because Dan was too. Somehow along the way they left the bench and started to walk around in Hide Park. Phil thought it was weird how they probably looked like old friends or even _more_ , when they're hand were accidentally brushing, to someone seeing them. It was even weirder how it was also how it felt for _him_ , and he hoped for both of them. Each time he felt the soft skin of Dan's hand on his own, he would throw a glance at Dan, trying to decipher if he reacted the same way. Sometimes he could see his cheeks getting a bit tainted, but he didn't know if it was him or the wind, getting colder as the day went on.

“Do you want to eat somewhere? It’s quite late.” Dan suggested with a shy smile, making Phil jump as he was lost in his thought. Again, Phil didn’t know much about dating, but this seemed a lot like a date. Not that he was against the idea of a date with Dan, but he was a _stranger,_ even if it didn’t feel like it.

“Uh, yes, do you have somewhere in mind?” Phil replied, a bit confused as to why such a handsome man would want to go on a (maybe) date with him.

“I do actually, it’s nothing big, but it’s one of my favourite.” They started walking in the direction of said place, which was a bagel restaurant. Somewhere along the way their hands touched again, but this time Dan didn’t move away, he intertwined his pinky with Phil’s without a word. It wasn’t really like holding hands, but it had the same meaning behind it.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Phil didn’t know if he was still breathing or not. It was just holding hands (well kind of) but no one had ever been so forward with him, so fast.

They took a seat and ordered their meal. They chatted all afternoon, but Phil was all of a sudden clueless about what to say. Maybe it was because they drained every possible conversation for two strangers, or maybe it was because it didn’t feel like they were stranger at all anymore.

“Phil, is everything fine?” Dan wondered gently, putting his hand on Phil’s. His breath caught in his throat again. Everything was going too fast, but at the same time he wanted all of it. Dan’s eyes were so sweet looking into his, and he felt bad for being difficult. Maybe he should just let things happened without overthinking everything, like he usually did.

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just…” Dan seemed to understand what was wrong and removed his hand quickly.

“Hey, we don’t have to… Do any more you know?” When Phil heard the concern in his voice, he felt something break inside him. All his walls fell down, and he did what he wanted in that moment, he grabbed Dan by the collar of his stupidly expensive jacket and crashed their mouth together. It lasted approximatively ten seconds, but he still had the time to feel Dan’s soft lips against his, and how much he wanted this. And he wanted it a whole lot. Dan’s eyes were opened wide, looking at him in awe. Thankfully, he started smiling and kissed him again, this time longer.

“So, I guess you’re okay with it?” Dan said cheekily. Phil didn’t even bother to reply, and just rolled his eyes, making the other laugh. His hand didn’t leave Phil’s for the rest of the dinner. How convenient really, that one was left handed and the other right handed.

-

They were sharing a milkshake, staring right into each other eyes. Dan’s cheeks were visibly pink, and Phil’s was sure his were too. Phil was watching intensely Dan’s plump lips wrapping around the straw, and the tiny up and down movement Dan’s soft sucking was producing. His cheeks went bright red and it felt like his blood was on fire as a warm feeling spread in his lower abdomen. Dan seemed to notice smirked as he began rubbing his foot against Phil’s ankle, increasing his growing problem. The dinner was ending, which meant they’d have to separate road soon. Phil didn’t want that. He wanted to stay with Dan, to kiss him some more, and take of his clothes _right now._ Thankfully, Dan was on the same wave length.

“I live at 5 minutes by foot. Do you want to…” Dan said, and this time it was his turn to turn red.

“yes.”

-

On the way back, all Phil could think was Dan Dan Dan. All he wanted was Dan Dan Dan. And all he was touching was Dan Dan Dan. He didn’t get how everything happened so fast. One minute he was enjoying a nice spring afternoon (despite his horrible allergies), the next he was inexorably attracted by a stranger with an expensive sense of fashion.

Dan’s arm was around him, playing with the hem of his shirt, just above his crotch. He felt as his skin was on fire, not only here but on his whole body in the apprehension of what was going to happen (hopefully). And here he was, laughing mindlessly at every of Dan’s jokes, not because they were particularly funny but to shake of the growing heat in his veins.

He knew Dan felt the same, by the way he was trying to touch him in every acceptable way while being on the street. Miraculously, after what seemed like hours of walking while surely being only five minutes, they arrived in front of Dan’s flat.

-

As soon as Dan opened the door to his apartment, he threw his denim jacket on the floor and pushed Phil against the wall, kissing him passionately. His lips were hot against Phil's and everything was so messy, but in a good way.

“Is this still okay?” Dan asked, breathless

‘Yes, yes” Phil replied. It was more than okay, it was like breathing again after days under water. He bit Dan's lips, making him breath hotly between their half-opened mouth, then proceeded to kiss down his throat, nibbling every inch of skin he could. Dan whined and grabbed Phil's shoulder to crash their mouth together again. He then bucked his hips forward, in search of some friction, and the older felt something against his thigh, something hard and oh god, he gasped just imagining what it could be, what it _was_.

"D-dan please" He whined between their mouth.

"Yes baby, what do you want, tell me?" The interested whispered in Phil's hear, shivers running down his neck at the name.

"Can we, ah, go to your room?" Dan didn't answer, he just grabbed Phil's hand to drag him along his apartment. Phil wanted to inspect it in detail, to know more about this how so intriguing guy, but he had something much more interesting in mind, and a hard on to take care of.

As soon as they passed the door, Dan pushed Phil across the room until his knees touched the bed and pushed him down on the mattress with a hand on his chest. He then started piling off his shirt, so slowly, revealing miles of smooth skin and toned muscles. Phil swore he was drooling all over his chin at this point, and Dan taking out his tight jeans wasn't helping in any way. He was now only in his black boxers, an obvious bulge forming on the dark fabric. Phil was breathing heavily, his eyes the size of the moon.

"I don't know about you Phil, but I think you have way too much clothes on right now." Dan all but growled, his voice low with arousal. He joined Phil on the bed and started taking of his shirt, never breaking the eye contact.

Soon enough, they were both only in their boxer, looking hungrily at each other. They were waiting for one of them to do something, anything, and Phil was the one to do the first move. He pinned Dan to the bed, kissing him with the same ardour as before. He rutted down onto Dan's bulge, trying to get some friction to release is own arousal. They both moaned at the first contact, one in a high-pitched whine, the other more of a low growl. As they both grinded against each other, a symphony of soft sound and breath started to fill the room. They were holding each other tight, and nothing else mattered in that moment, only Phil, Dan and the moon. At one point, Dan squeezed Phil's arm even tighter than before and moaned

"Phil, ah, I'm not going to last, I want to, uhh, fuck you" Phil almost came in his boxers at the words but miraculously stopped his actions to look straight into Dan's eyes.

"Oh god yes please, do you have uh, what we need?" Dan didn't reply straight away and started rummaging in his bedside table, pulling out a little bottle of lube and a condom.

“Roll over babe" He ordered in the same low voice as before. Phil obliged without hesitation, and he immediately felt Dan's hands massaging his ass cheeks softly.

"Can I take these off?" He asked, this time in a gentler voice.

"Y-yes please" Phil was already wrecked and they hardly did anything yet. He then felt his boxers being pulled down, and Dan's hands again, this time on his bare ass. Phil gasped, it has been a long time since someone touched him this way. And then the most obvious yet ridiculous thing happened, Phil sneezed. Of course, even in that exact moment, his damned allergies wouldn't leave him alone. However, the light giggle it elicited from Dan was enough to make him feel better. He then heard the lube's cap being opened, and he mentally prepared himself for what was next. A single digit began circling his entrance, and Dan asked his permission one last time.

"Is it okay?

-yes, yes please just do- ahh" He breathed as the first finger pressed inside. Then by the time a second and a third finger were added, he was rutting against the mattress, crying out every time Dan brushed his spot. Preparation wasn’t only necessary for Phil, he quite enjoyed it actually.

"Dan please, uhh, I think I'm ready" Phil heard a crinkling noise, and the next thing he knew Dan's dick was pressing his entrance. It was so good being filled like this, he couldn't help all the soft noises continuously falling down his mouth. He couldn't see Dan's cock in this position, but he felt it so well, brushing against his wall.

But Phil wasn't satisfied, he wanted to be able de see him, his dick disappearing in his ass, and more than anything he wanted control. He rolled them over quickly, straddling Dan between his thighs. He pushed himself down on Dan, watching his face scrunched up in pleasure. He rose himself up again, and slowly began to bounce rhythmically on Dan’s dick. Everything felt strangely intense, it surely didn't feel like a first time between two persons should feel.

"Phil, fuck you're so good" Dan moaned while rubbing Phil's thighs gently. Phil loved the intimacy of the gesture, as simple as it was. Both of their breath were heavy in the silent room while they worked to their climax.

"I'm cumming, oh fuck" Dan whined as he came hard in Phil's ass. Phil stopped moving when Dan came back from his high, and kneeled with one knees on each side of Dan still.

"Come here babe" Dan mumbled, his voice still low in desire. He took Phil's hips in hand and bought his cock to his mouth, kissing the tip in nice little peck. Phil was already close, and he quickly grabbed Dan's hair to pull him closer. Which he did, by wrapping his lips around Phil's length and sucking firmly. In a matter of second, Phil was gasping for air as his orgasm was drawing close.

"Dan, ah, I'm going to come uhh" He warned Dan in case he wanted to pull out, he didn’t know if he was a fan of swallowing, but he didn't. He sucked and licked even more forcefully and when Phil finally came, he swallowed every drop of cum he could, licking the tip when he was done. Phil was seeing star with the force of his orgasm, and he collapsed on top of Dan, hugging him close. After a few minutes of exhausted silence, Dan finally spoke.

"It was..."

"Amazing, absolutely." Phil cut him before he finished his sentence. "We have to see each other again. And I'm not saying that only because my dick was in your mouth five minutes ago, I think I quite like you Dan." He added.

"I'm not going to decline that, it's literally my dream coming true" Dan giggled, planting a kiss on Phil's head.

"Stannie."

"I'm not."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first proper fic and my first smut so I'd appreciate any feedback ! Also excuse my sometimes weird way of wording things, english isn't my first language. 
> 
> twitter : @coulddaniei


End file.
